


Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

by talitha78



Category: Smallville
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/pseuds/talitha78
Summary: Clark and Lex do Christmas in their inimitable style.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor





	Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)

**Author's Note:**

> Vid created in 2007.
> 
> Orginal notes: Thanks to Sakuracorr for audiencing. If I recall correctly, Tasabian was the one who first suggested this song to me, many moons ago. Thanks, Vivian. It only took me a year or two to get around to making the vid. ;) This vid was a dare to myself to make a vid in just a couple of days (it turned out to be three days), just to see if I still had my Clex mojo. The challenge was to vid quick and dirty, and to limit myself only to the "holiday" episodes that I and my friendslist were able to come up with: "Gemini", "Lexmas", "Rage", "Crimson", "Reckoning", "Pariah", and "Thirst." It turned out to be an extremely fun challenge for me--it was very freeing to have those parameters because I didn't have the compulsion to dither over finding the "perfect clip." I had what I had and it HAD to work. I think I'm going to have to do this sort of "quickie" challenge more often. :D

**Vid title:** A Clark/Lex Christmas  
 **Song:** Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)  
 **Artist:** U2  
 **Summary:** Clark and Lex do Christmas in their inimitable style.

Two flavors!  
[Christmas (Baby Please Come Home), 73MB WMV file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/od3e80e9rq.wmv). Click to download.   
[Christmas (Baby Please Come Home), 39MB AVI (XVid) file](https://app.box.com/shared/static/awzgzznz4g.avi). Click to download. 

**No streaming option at this time, sorry.**

The original vid post can be found on [Dreamwidth](https://talitha78.dreamwidth.org/158604.html).


End file.
